Temple of Ikov
Did you mean Temple of Ikov (dungeon)? In this quest you discover the guardians of Armadyl, a largely unknown god in RuneScape. Walkthrough '''Start: '''A mysterious stranger called Lucien asks you to retrieve an artifact known as the Staff of Armadyl. Speak to him in the 'flying horse' Inn in Ardougne. '''What you need: '''Ranged Skill over 35, thieving lvl 42, yew or magic bow, 20 limpwurts and a lighted candle. '''Boots: '''Enter the temple dungeon northeast of Ardougne and wear your amulet of Lucien to enter the dark room (known as the room of fear). Find the staircase, you need lighted candle for this bit and chop the spider webs to gain access to the Boots of Lightfeet. '''Lever piece: '''Go back up the staircase and through the other door in the room of fear. You should be in a room of lvl 54 armoured skeletons. Wear the Boots of Lightfeet to walk across the bridge and through the door and retrieve the lever piece. Go back across the bridge. '''Ice Arrows: '''Go further into the cave and disable taps on the lever and pull it. Then go back to the entrance ladder of the cave and enter the Ice room. You must get pass Lvl 68 ice spiders to reach the ice arrows. When you pick up ice arrows , you will be teleported back to the door. I would get about 5 to 10 of these arrows as you can use other arrows when killing the Fire monster. Providing you start with ice arrows first. '''Fire Monster: '''Go back through the cave where you disabled the traps. You will find a locked door and a lever bracket (this is sometimes hard to see). Insert the lever piece into the bracket and pull open the door. You must start to kill the fire monster lvl 68 first with ice arrows. If you run out of ice arrows then other arrows will finish him off. This will open the door next to him. '''Toher The Witch: '''Talk to her and give her 20 limpwurts. She will teleported you across the lava. '''The Shiny Key: '''Go past the lvl 54 armour skeletons and then past lvl 79 lesser demons to the shiny key, right at the end. '''Choices: '''Go back up the passage and push the strange looking wall to enter the room of Guardians of Armadyl. There is two ways to finish this quest. The Good side or the Bad side. '''Side with Guardians: '''Take off your pendant of Lucien. Talk to one of the guardians. He will tell you to kill Lucien to protect the staff and give you a pendant of armady which allows you to attack him. '''Side with Lucien: '''Keep your pendant of Lucien on. Take or telegrab the staff, you have to kill all the guardians in the room if you do not have telegrab. '''Return to Lucien: '''Exit the room by the strange looking wall and go up the ladder by the lava. Use key on door to exit. Go to varrock. Proceed to the section of forest west of edgevile(across the bridge).You will find a building. Enter that building and kill Lucien lvl 20 or give him the staff. '''Reward: '''1 quest point, ranging exp and get to keep pendant of Lucien. Rewards See also *Boots of lightfootedness Category:Dungeons